sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Castle Rock Manor
Castle Rock Manor is an impressive statehouse located on the northeast side of Plaxton, Trinuma Province, Caspar. It is built upon a substantial granite outcropping from which it gets its name, that juts out into the Sepasan River. This protrusion causes the river to traverse some two-hundred degrees around it before the flowing water progresses further west, slowing down and broadening out to reach the Cappula Naros (Cappula Ocean). The edifice represents the southwest corner of the Forest & Bluffs District, and has a commanding view of Bridgewater Park. Most of the lavish old houses of Caspar's original residents are further eastward, upriver of Castle Rock. The Manor itself is one of the oldest non-Sarian buildings on Caspar, built in 1051 BBY by the Hechin Family. Velo Hechin had performed much of the surveying and clearing of the floodplain that would become Plaxton, and was struck by the magnitude and beauty of such an undisturbed location. After getting the approval of the Sarians — who hadn't thought much of it and had focused their attentions on the series of stepped waterfalls further upriver — Hechin broke ground and constructed the first part of the house over the next ten years. Much attention was paid to keeping its architectural style in harmony with Sarian aesthetics, but elements of Core-and-Colonies sophistication was of course included. The house would undergo several expansions over the following centuries, each at the hand of a Hechin family member. Around 24 BBY, tensions between the normal Caspian society and the Sar Bares Flir escalated into acts of terrorism, and Castle Rock Manor became a bit of a target. A few acts of vandalism were capped by a crude, improvised grenade tossed into the service door, destroying the kitchen and setting fire to the service wing. Repairs and reconstruction efforts were made, but the latest Hechin family was quite unsettled, and reduced their time in the Manor significantly. In 4 ABY, the Hechin family decided to lend the Manor to the newly arrived Dergan Roj and his staff, especially in light of the fact that several of Roj's officers were still nursing injuries and the Admiral himself was in poor health brought upon by Zithrom's Disease. While Roj initially insisted that he and his followers would reside in Groton and not displace the Caspian citizenry, he did eventually succumb to repeated suggestions to take up residence in the Manor. This afforded him a short travel to the Hall of Hours, the Plaxton Medical Center, and Club Infinity. After Roj passed away, Castle Rock Manor was given to the Crest. For a brief time, it was the home of the sitting Presav, but with the first term of Avalyshaar Dusten, the Manor went mostly unused, since the Dusten family maintained several homes elsewhere on Caspar and Mergansar. Avalyshaar's own sister, Keirena, suggested that the home be used as an elaborate, welcoming guest house and for hosting political functions. So, it was outfitted to do just that. The Manor was a favorite place for Ambassador Chantinelle Thistleborn to stay while she directed the construction of the Imperial Embassy further south. She was allowed by both Presavs Dusten and Rodo to host political and social events at the Manor. The Caspian Annexation Campaign of 8 ABY brought a dark blemish to the Manor. Warlord Jarl Rellik spent considerable time here during the occupation. At one point, Caspian Rangers tried to not only locate and rescue Presav Laarken, but either abduct or assassinate Warlord Rellik, and infiltrated the Manor. As luck would have it, Rellik was not there that night and the Rangers withdrew without being detected, so as not to alert Imperial forces and cause reprisal harm to any internees or hostages. After the conflict, the Manor was reclaimed and thoroughly cleaned up. It was improved to not only be a hospice for guests and dignitaries, but also serve the public as a small museum. Category:Caspian Entities & Terminology Category:Locations